Drink to that
by cynthiatophklepinger
Summary: Chassidy Williams is a fan girl having normal fan girl problems. She is given a chance to get over these problems, now does she take this opportunity or let it pass?
1. Chapter 1

AN: So far this is the only title that I have had suggested to me for this story. Its one of the few I liked best, however it may end up being changed. :3 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chase pov -

"Ugh!" I exclaimed. I was sitting on the couch watching the green mile.

"What is it Chase?" My grandma questioned, calling me Chase instead of my full name Chassidy.

" I have a love hate feelling for some of these characters." I groaned looking towards her.

"Is it Percy Wetmore dear?" She questioned knowingly.

"Yes. He's such a pissant! I wanna punch him in the face! But I also wanna hug him!" I complaind with a sigh.

"Fangirl problems huh? Well im sure you'll figure a way to get over it, In fact..." My grandma chirped trailng off as she got up and grabbed her purse. She pulled a small bundle of things out of it and tossed it to me.

"You will find these useful. Its time you get to veiw this story from a different perspective. Look through the red journal first and then drink from the small vial." My grandma added gesturing towards the items.

"Grandma is this one of those drugs that makes me hullicinate?" I questioned and she simply chuckled in reply.

"If that's what you wish to belive also if you feel the need to return here simply drink from the larger vial. Although if your smart you won't feel the need. If you do it will take a month for me to make another small vial." She remarked before winking at me.

"Also! The letter! You will have to give that letter to the first person you see. Understand? The first person, otherwise this shall not work! Oh and one more thing, don't tell your mother. She will try and convince you to not do it or to do it her way." My grandma added.

"Alright Grandma. I should be heading back home right now anyways, before the roads get to slick." I anounced as I stood up and headed out the door.

The snow was falling quickly so I sprinted straight to my car and started it up, turning the heat on full blast. I drove home as quick as I could without getting in any accidents and went straight to my room.

I quickly sat down on my bed and flipped open the red journal. All it included was what seemed to be diary entires from the time that the green mile is based and was supposedly written by my grandmother.

All of it was rather hard to follow and after flipping through a few pages I shut the journal. I picked up the small vial and looked at it for a second before uncorking it and pouring all of the contents into my mouth and swallowing it all. Oddly it tasted just like a strawberry milkshake.

"Whatever the hell this was it tastes good." I commented aloud to my self before grabbing the rest of the bundle off of my bed.

A wave of lightheadedness over came me and I blinked my eyes rapidly and the next thing I knew I was standing in the office of none other than the warden's of the green mile.

"Now what makes you believe that you, a women, are qualifed to work on the E block Miss Williams?" He questioned.

"I have worked elsewhere in a prision in Indiana and I know self defense" I stated the words simply flowing from my mouth. I had no idea where that came from, the self defense part of that was the only truthful part.

I adjusted the pile of stuff I was holding and found the letter my grandma had given me.

"Here this is for you to read, it may be helpful.." I muttered handing him the letter.

He quickly opened and scanned it over, before nodding.

"Very well. You shall be given a uniform upon leaving this room and shall report to E block ammediately. They are supposed to be getting a new arrival tomorrow and someone will go over the procedure with you, most likely Mr. Edgecomb unless he tells someone else to. Good luck Miss Williams." He explained before waving me off.

Paul Edgecombs POV

I hung up the phone and turned back towards the desk where everyone else was arranging to play cards.

"That was the warden. It seems we are going to have a new coworker." I announced looking at the others. Percy looked at me with a smirk.

"The day before a new arrival?" he questioned.

"Yes and it is your job to go over the procedures with them, understood?" I commanded and he frowned as the door to the block opened.

"This must be our new worker." Dean chuckled before it quickly died. A moment of silence fell over the mile as everyone realized the new guard was a girl.

"They are allowing women to work this job now?" Percy questioned with a sneer.

"Well I belive so given I am quite certain I am of the female gender." She replied smirking at him. All of the others stared at the two of them, waiting to see if Percy was going to threaten to tell his aunt about this. Nobody would have ever thought to try to speak so sarcastically to Percy.

"By the way my name's Chassidy Williams, but you guys can call me Chase if ya like." She stated with a grin. I nodded and looked towards Percy, who stepped forward to explain the procedure for tomorrow to chase.

Percy's POV

I was in the process of explaining the procedures to her when I caught her looking off into the distance.

"Hey! Are you even listening to me right now?!" I barked waving my hand in front of her face.

"To be honest, no not really. I already know most of this information from previous observations." She replied with a shrug.

"Well if you know the procedure so well I want you to come along with us for the pickup tomorrow and prove it." I commanded and she smirked at me.

"I think I will!" She replied before standing up and walking over to talk to Dean and Brutal.

"Paul. I don't like this, shes very disrespectful."

I commented walking over towards his desk.

"I do not care what you think Percy, it was not my decision to put her on the mile. If you have a problem with it then you will just have to bring it up with the warden." He replied not looking up from the paperwork on his desk.

I frowned before walking away and headed towards Dean, Brutal, and Chassidy. I was hoping to see if she would reveal how she actually made her way into working on the mile but they were having nothing but a simple conversation. I then just made my way towards Harry and we started playing cards.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ And that was chapter one my dears. Over a thousand words, which is actually a lot for me XD hope you guys enjoy this chapter and there should be more to come!


	2. Chapter 2

Hal Moore's pov

It was nearly eight at night when I went to go lock up my office only to find miss Williams sleeping in my office chair. I was not sure how long she had been there, but I knew she shouldn't be. I went over to the phone on the wall and dialed it to call E block. After a few moments there was an answer.

" Paul Edgecombe E block."

" Paul, it's Hal. We seem to be having somewhat of a predicament; you see miss Williams is currently sleeping in my office chair. Which isn't someplace she should be sleeping." I explained looking over to see if she was still asleep.

" You reckon she doesn't have a place to stay?" Paul questioned seriously.

" That I do, you think you or one of the guys might be able to give her a place to stay for awhile?" I questioned in response.

" Well, she could stay with me for awhile, but she might have to stay elsewhere eventually."

" That would work Paul, come and pick her up on your way out would ya?" I replied and hung up the phone.

Paul's pov

" That was the Warden; seems Miss Chase doesn't have a place to stay." I announced after hanging up the phone. I made my way back to where I had been sitting at during our card game.

" Wonder why?" Dean questioned looking towards, putting down the cards that he had just been dealt.

" I reckon she probably lost her place in the depression before she got the job here. Why are you telling us Paul?" Brutal questioned in response.

" Well she needs to stay with someone. For now I'm keeping her at my place, she can have my daughters old room, but she's gonna have to live somewhere else sometime."

" So you want us to try and find some room?" Harry responded.

" That I do, don't worry, you don't need to find it now, just try to as soon as you can. Now I need to leave so I can go take her home." I replied.

Grandma's pov

I closed the journal that lay upon before me with a grin. The journal had been recording Chase's journey as if it where a book, which made sense in this situation. So far things were going well, other than the fact she was somewhat disrespectful with the amount of sass she displayed towards Percy. If she wasn't careful, he could just place some calls and get her job taken.

After a few minutes of silence the phone rang. I let out a sigh before answering it, I already knew who would be calling.

" Hello dear," I greeted.

" Don't you 'hello dear' me! I know you're the reason Chase is currently in the Green Mile! Did you not stop to think that I own the book and read the book!? You are changing the course of a book after a specifically told you not too!" My daughter, April, screeched.

" I thought of all of this Hun, I simply didn't care. She's old enough to make these decisions for herself, she's not six anymore."

" Ugh! Your so aggravating! You better fix this or I will!" She exclaimed before hanging up the phone.

I quickly hung up my phone and went back to the journal, opening it once more.

April Williams

I glared at the phone I had just hung up; I couldn't believe my mother went against my wishes! I looked at my copy of the green mile before I finally had an idea.

" Samuel! Come here I have a job for you!" I shouted, calling for my son. He was two years older than Chase.

"Yeah mom?"

" Grandma Lucy went against my wishes and sent your sister someplace. In a few days time you will be going after her; bring her home." I commanded and he nodded in understanding. I ushered him away. After he left I went to my bedroom cabinet and got out the supplies I needed.

AN: and that was the second chapter, it's a bit of a filler before we get to all of the serious stuff :3


	3. Chapter 3 (( after months finally ))

AN: Sorry for the delay, i'm just a terrible lazy person. So in exchange for the long wait imma try and make this longer and have another chapter soon ( hopefully)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Paul's POV

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We arrived at my house and I ushered Chase inside.

"Late night Paul?" Jan questioned as we came in, looking at me in confusion when she caught sight of Chase.

"Was indeed, this is our new worker, Chassidy Williams. She needs someplace to stay for a short while, so I thought she could use the spare bedroom." I explained introducing Chase.

"Well hello Chassidy, I hope you will like it here." Jan greeted with a smile.

"I'm certain I will. And please call me Chase, Mrs Edgecomb." Chase replied grinning.

"Very well. Well you probably want to sleep so I'll show you the spare bedroom." Jan replied and led Chase away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day- Chase s POV

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I had woken up to still find myself in the spare bedroom at Paul's house. It was all so strange that this was all actually happening. I sighed before I grabbed my journal off the nightstand and opened it to write down the previous days events, shocked to see that something was already written there.

_Hello dear, _

_I forgot to mention to you we can communicate through the journals! Don't be alarmed if you ever see my writing on a previously blank page. Do make sure to write down the details of your day, even include your thoughts and emotions you remember. The original copy of The Green Mile can only give some detail of your journey._

_Also, do not be alarmed if you begin to forget some of the events that are to come. After all you are supposed to experience this, that means not knowing what may happen. The process may be slow but soon you will most likely forget everything that is going to happen, unless you make a return trip back.._  
_Love- grandma Lucy _

_Ps- your mom found out you're there and she's somewhat upset so pay attention to your surroundings, who knows what she may try to change._

I reread the note once more before I wrote her a reply and what I had done the day before. After a few minutes of writing I sat the journal aside and got out of bed. I grabbed my uniform and changed into it before I went down to the kitchen.

"Morning Mrs. Edgecomb." I greeted as I took a seat at the kitchen table.

"Morning Chase, are you going on the pickup today?" She questioned as she sat a plate of food down in front of me and one across from me. Seconds later Paul came lumbering down the stairs.

"I plan to, Percy Wetmore challenged me to go when I told him I knew what to do." I replied with a nod.

"Well then you might want to tuck your hair in your cap, you never know what some prisoner might do." She suggested looking at Paul who nodded in agreement.

"I'll probably do that once we reach the mile. I need to cut it, it would be easier to hide if it was shorter." I replied gesturing to my hair, which reached a few inches past my shoulder.

" If there's time I can cut it tonight. Now eat so you can get to work." She commanded in a motherly tone.

Once Paul and I were both finished we went out to his truck and rode up the prison.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Upon arriving I noted that Percy and Harry were already prepared to leave. I quickly piled all of my hair on top of my head and tucked it up under my hat. They looked at me and nodded, before they began to head outside. I followed after them, and once we arrived at the truck I was stopped by Percy.

You got to sit in the back with Harry, there isn t enough room in the front. He stated and I shrugged in response. It wasn t that big of a deal to me. I quickly got into the back and Harry closed the door behind us.

It was a short ride to go and pick up John. It was interesting, considering I already had a general idea that john was as big as he was just by reading the book and seeing the movie. The greatest thing was seeing the reaction of the others when they caught sight of John.

Once we made sure John was completely shackled we made our way back to the truck when I was once again stopped by Percy.

So the driver and I decided we are gonna try and squeeze you up front, we don t you in the back with that lugoon. He explained. I let out a sigh and jumped into the front of the truck, squeezing myself in between him and the driver.

To say this ride was even more interesting was an understatement. As much as I loved the prick I was sitting next to, I'd rather not be stuck this close to him having just technically met him. I was practically sitting in the man s lap the entire ride back in complete silence. Although I could have sworn I caught the driver stifling a laugh a few times. It seemed as if the ride took twice as long this time, but we finally made it back to the prison. I nearly shoved Percy out of the truck so I could get out. He quickly shot me a look before he went to the back of the truck and unlocked it. He grabbed ahold of one of Johns arms and Harry grabbed the other. I let them ahead of me and took up the rear. That s when Percy began yelling.

Dead man! Dead man walking! We got a dead man walking, here! He shouted.

Brutal and Dean walked up beside me and flanked the others. Brutal gave me a look as Percy continued to yell.

Percy! Thats Enough! Paul shouted as we walked towards him, stopping Percy instantly, his face falling slightly. I bit the inside of my cheek, fighting the urge to laugh.

"Am I gonna have any trouble with you, big boy?" Paul questioned looking at John. John slowly shook his head in response.

"Can you talk?"

"Yes boss sir, I can talk." John responded and Paul stepped aside to allow him to walk into the cell. John stood there dumbly, looking at the doorway.

"Move your ass, let's go! Come on!" Percy commanded hitting John in the chest with his Billy Club.

"Percy... They're moving house in the infirmary. Why don't you go see if they could use some help?" Paul suggested. You could see he was at his wits ends with Percy.

"They got all the men they need, besides why should I go and Chase not have to?" Percy replied smugly crossing his arms over his chest.

"Why don't you go make sure, he'll take Chase with you if ya want." Paul replied, Percy shook his head no in response.

"I don't care where you go, as long as it's not here at this moment!" Paul stated angrily.

"Come on Percy, I'll go too." I stated, grabbing Percy by the arm. I started dragging him away but he jerked his arm out of my grasp and made his own way down the hall. Del must have shot him a look because they next thing any of us knew was Percy had smacked his club across Del's fingers.

"God you bust my finger." Del groaned in pain.

"I wiped that grin off your face didn't I?" Percy questioned with a smirk.

"God damnit Percy, get the hell of my block!" Paul shouted. Once again I grabbed Percy by the arm, this time successfully dragging him out.

"Jesus Christ Percy, was that seriously necessary?" I questioned, letting go of him.

Necessary, necessary? Of course it was, who does Paul think he is telling me what to do? My uncle is the governor, I could get Paul out of here any day! Percy ranted walking back and forth in an empty space of the yard.

But does that make your outburst necessary? You probably just broke the fingers in Delacroix s hand! There s no excuse for that! I replied crossing my arms over my chest.

Oh what would you know? You re a girl!

That doesn t make much of a difference in this situation does it? What is it, is this a self esteem problem you re trying to get rid of? Nobody s gonna like you if you re a such a pissant all the time Percy. I replied, cocking my head to the side.  
I dont need anyone to like me, where s that gonna get me in life Williams? I don t need friends. He snapped in response.

Well that s a damn shame, you see I was gonna try and be your friend but if you re gonna be like that then i m not even gonna try. Personally I think everyone needs friends, it would be terrible to die knowing nobody liked me. I replied with a shrug, before I began to walk to the infirmary.

Wait.. where you think you re going? He questioned jogging to catch up.

Where Paul asked me to go. Unlike you I try to get along with others. Now are you coming or what?

... Yeah, I m coming.. He replied begrudgingly following me all the way there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Samuel Williams POV

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX I watched my mom curiously as she began to mix random ingredients together in an attempt to make some strange drink.

So exactly why are we doing this, and how long is this supposed to take? I questioned leaning against the wall.

Your grandmother sent Chassidy into the realm of The Green Mile when I specifically said not to. This will take a month for me to make. She replied not looking up from her work.

What s the point if it s gonna take a month? I mean she will be rather far into the storyline by then, this all seems kinda pointless to me. I replied raising an eyebrow in questioning.

The point is the fact my wishes were ignored, it is my job to know what is best for my daughter! Not your grandmothers! Now if you re not gonna be helpful I want you to get out! She replied angrily, turning to glare at me. I raised my hands in defense before I left the room.

I went to Chase s room and opened the door, taking a look around. Lying on her bed was one of her few copies of the Green Mile. She often bought multiple copies of the same book due to how careless she could be. I quickly flipped through the pages to notice that most of the book was blank, except for the first few chapters.

I quickly left her room and went into mine instead, lying down on my bed. I quickly opened the book and began to read, noting that everything that was in the book most likely was what Chase had already lived through, explaining why most of the book was blank.

Personally I didn t see anything wrong with her being there. If that s what she truly wanted then maybe she should be there. The only reason I was helping mom was because she honestly terrified me. She honestly scared everyone, except Grandma - And chase depending on the situation-.

I didn t really like the idea of mom being able to keep track of Chase so I quickly formulated a plan to get all the copies of the book and storing them somewhere she wouldn t be able to find them. I mean it wouldn t stop her from making that stupid drink, but it would certainly make it harder to keep tabs on what was happening to Chase. Whereas I would be able to know everything that was happening and could get an idea of how to deal with the situation once I had to go.

My only other concern is what will I do with the books after I go in? I mean sure I have a month to figure it out, but nothing is stopping my mom from finding them once I go in..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N again i apologize for such a long delay. on google docs this chapter was six pages long. which is longer than normal. Im finally actually getting to the events that happen in the books too XD I also ended up developing Samuel as a character, mostly because originally he was basically planned to be a mindless puppet for his mother. Maybe I was mentally holding myself back until I came upon that realization, I mean out of all of this, his part was the easiest to write XD But yeah, sorry so much for the delay, I promise to try to actually update on a normal schedule. Most likely after battle of the books at school, I gotta read four different books for this cause there are only four members. Plus my AR books and all my other school work. ~Cynthia out~


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So with somewhat popular demand here is another chapter :3 I also just realized near the end of the last chapter alot of my quotation marks disappeared, hopefully that wont happen now. Again its still been a wait and I apologize but I am a natural procrastinator, for example i put off reading killing patton as my non fiction AR book until the night before my AR test. I passed the test with a 75%. However moral of this authors note, dont be like me, dont procrastinate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chase leaned against the wall in the infirmary and looked at Percy with amusement. He was currently on the infirmary phone, having a conversation with his aunt.

"He kicked me and another guard off the mile!" Percy complained and Chase frowned.

"Percy you don't need to complain for me, I have no problem with it!" Chase interjected.

"Chassidy it isn't right, he can't just treat us like that!" He responded holding the phone away from him.

"You're making a big deal out of nothing Percy." She responded and he rolled his eyes before going back to the call.

"Sorry about that, was talking to Chassidy Williams, shes the other guard… Yeah I know, a woman is on the mile. Crazy right? She's not even a secretary, shes literally a guard." He commented, looking towards Chase and rolling his eyes.

She raised her eyebrow at him questionably. Apparently he was cool with their being a female on the mile now, despite the fact he had issues with it seemingly the day before. She figured he might just be one of those people who get annoyed if someone keeps going on for too long on the phone, he seemed like he would be. Even she was like that sometimes.

After a few more minutes of him talking on the phone he finally hung up.

"Now you wanna see if they need our help or not Percy?" Chase questioned, gesturing to all of the hospital workers who were currently moving beds and other objects out of the room.

"Not really, but I suppose we can." He grumbled.

Chase rolled her eyes and walked up to one of the men moving the beds.

"Excuse me sir-"

"Now what's a pretty little thing like you doin' down here?" He questioned with a grin, cutting her off.

"Paul Edgecomb from E block sent us down to see if ya needed any help moving house." She responded, with a shrug.

"I don't know if you would be any good help, no offense ma'am but this a lotta heavy lifting and a little thing like you probably couldn't handle it." He responded flashing another grin.

Percy frowned, watching the conversation between the other two. Chase on the other hand smirked.

"Sir I can take down a full grown man. I think I can handle moving an empty hospital bed." She responded flashing a grin similar to the one he had used on her, his faltering.

"Well Ma'am I must apologize than. Im John by the way, but ya can call me Ace if ya want." He responded.

"Chassidy. Now do you need our help or not? Cause if you don't I'd rather be taking my lunch break than." She responded, tilting her head to the side.

"I think we're all good here for now. If ya need anything don't hesitate to come down to the new area and have a chat." He responded.

"Okay." She responded sharply, before walking off with Percy in tow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chassidy's POV

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Gosh what a prick." I grumbled as we walked away from the infirmary.

"You sure didn't like him did ya Chassidy? You didn't even offer to let him call you Chase." Percy commented with a chuckle.

"He was being a bigger prick than you, no offense. but all that little lady bullshit? Just cause I'm short and a girl doesn't mean you can talk to me like I'm incapable of doing something. There's a reason I'm the only woman working the mile." I replied angrily. I mean, sure the only reason I'm really here is my grandma, but she's not the one who actually made me a guard.

"None taken. He was a bit of an ass," Percy stated with a shrug.

"Did ya know there was a nearby soda shop? Ya want to go there for lunch?" He added.

".. Sure I guess. Are we allowed to leave for lunch?" I questioned in response.

"I usually do, as long as you're back in time for your shift it doesn't matter where you eat. Most of the guys have packed meals from their wives or mothers so they don't go out." He responded with a shrug.

"Well then… Lets go.." I replied with a shrug.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Samuel's POV

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I had been going around the house finding every copy of the Green Mile I could and had taken them all to my room. I laid down on my bed and flipped through some of the copies. Checking to see if they all had the same thing in them. I was shocked to see the most worn was different. It actually was following everything Chase was doing apparently, unlike the other copies. I scanned over what was written the latest and had to fight laughing at it. Chase bad basically told of a 1950's dudebro. I continued reading to the point where Percy asked if she wanted to go the Soda shop and closed the book.

I quickly jumped up, gathering all of the books, and grabbed my car keys.

"Mom I'm going over to James' house. I might stay the night!" I shouted as I walked out the door. Of course I wasn't really going to my friends house and was going to grandma's house instead.

The weather was still shitty and it took me a lot longer than it should have to get to my grandma's house.

"Nanna Lucy! You are not gonna believe this!" I exclaimed, running into her house.

"What is it Sammy?" She questioned looking up from her copy of the Green Mile. I dumped all of the books I had brought on her couch and grabbed the oldest one.

"I think this might be the first copy of the Green Mile Chase owned, Its changing differently than the other books. This one is solely following her. And guess what? I think Percy technically just asked her out!" I exclaimed excitedly flipping to the page where they had discussed the Soda Shop and handed her the book. She scanned over it grinning.

"This is a great discover Sammy. I take it you're not to keen to help your mother are you?" She questioned looking up.

"She's practically going crazy. I don't see what the big deal is, if this is making Chase happy then I'm happy." I responded with a shrug.

"Good. Now you're going to stay the night tonight mister! There's supposed to be another storm rolling in. Are these all the copies of the book in your house?" She questioned.

"Every copy I could find. I looked practically everywhere." I responded with a nod.

"Good, good. Keep track of that copy. You need to make sure everything with your sister is okay. Got it?"

"Yes Nanna Lucy." i replied and sat down on her couch. Quickly texting my friend James, asking him to cover for me if my mom called the house. He agreed to, so I was all set.

I opened up the copy of the Green Mile and began reading from where I had left off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Percy Wetmore's POV

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_I found Chassidy extremely intriguing. She seemed so strange, with her foul mouth and the fact she wasn't afraid to talk back to men you would think she hadn't of been raised with manners. Yet watching her mannerisms at the table where we were seated in the Soda Shop said otherwise. She had immediately removed her hat upon sitting down and hadn't rested her arms on the table._

_It was all so strange. Did her parent's find table manners more important than social? Where were her parent's anyways? She didn't have a home, given she was staying with Paul._

"Earth to Percy? You okay there? You were kind of staring there." She questioned waving her hand in front of my face.

"Just thinkin'.. So you ready to order?" I replied as one of the waiters walked up to us..

"I'll just get whatever you get. I've never been here before." She replied with a shrug.

I gave the waiter our orders, which was just a simple order of a burger and fries with a soda.

"So day two, how ya liking the Mile so far?" I questioned.

"It's alright. I mean nothing much has happened yet, its only day two after all." She replied with a shrug.

After a couple of minutes the waiter returned with our food and sat the food down in front of us.

"Here ya go ma'am enjoy your meal." The waiter stated winking at Chase.

"..Thanks.." She responded barely glancing at him. He stood by our table for another moment before finally leaving.

"Did you see that? He just stood there like he expected me to flirt back." She commented with a chuckle, before she began to eat.

"I mean seriously? I don't even know who he is, why should I flirt with him? I mean I don't even flirt with people I know well." She added after eating a few bites.

"That was very presumptuous of him then, wasn't it?" I replied with a chuckle as I began to eat.

After a few minutes of eating Chassidy reached into her pocket and pulled out a watch.

"Uh we need to leave soon.. its almost time for us to start our next shift." She commented looking at the time.

"Very well than.." I responded and pulled out money to pay for the meal, laying it on the table.

"You don't need to pay for me.." Chassidy interjected but I just shrugged it off.

"It's no problem. Now lets get back to work.."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Grandma Lucy's POV

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That smooth lil shit!" Samuel shouted with a chuckle and closed the book.

"What is it Sammy?" I questioned looking at him.

" I think they just technically went on a date. He just paid for their meal!" He responded with a chuckle.

"That doesn't mean anything dear."

"She blew off this waiter who flirted with her! Plus she was thinking about how he was cute! Listen to this!" Samuel responded and reopened the book.

"_'Percy had just finished asking about what I had thought about the mile so far when the waiter returned with our food. 'Here ya go ma'am enjoy your meal.' the waiter commented placing my food in front of me with a wink. I barely glanced at him to thank him, before looking at back at Percy, who I personally thought was much cuter than this random waiter was.'_ Is that not just adorable nanna?" He read aloud with a grin.

"Samuel Williams! Are you actually doing that shipping thing with your sister and percy right now?" I questioned, using the term Chase had often used when she thought a couple was perfect and adorable.

'Thats not relevant! It's just adorable either way!" He responded defensively.

"They aren't even together yet!" I replied with a chuckle as he went back to the story.

"Sammy give me that book, you need a break from it!" I commanded and he sighed, before handing me the book.

"I'll go take a shower than.." He grumbled, getting up and walking away. I quickly opened the book and read what he had been talking about and chuckled. He was taking things way too seriously. I wouldn't consider it a date, I mean they had only met the day before. However anything could happen possibly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N and that was the latest chapter, I tried to have some kinda cuteish stuff, and if you noticed only everything in the book is shown from Chase's pov, so neither her brother nor her grandma know what percy was thinking at the Soda Shop, just what Chase was, which I slightly mentioned :3 Also if anyone caught my reference to another stephen king book/ movie mention it in the comments and you will get virtual cookies, hell if only one or two of you do you could pm and I can let you make character cameo's as some of sam's friends.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: So like usual I am really bad about updating fanfics and its been nearly a year since ive updated this and I really do sincerely apologize. This chapter has been sitting in my google docs being worked on since I posted the last chapter and it took me up until this last month to actually figure out this chapter.

I have an idea of where I want this story to go in the long run, its just really taking me a long time to get there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chassidy and Percy had quickly made their way back to work. They went back to E Block, certain that at this point things would have calmed down and someone would have been less likely to take a swing at Percy.

Upon arriving Paul had set Percy to going over paperwork and had just put Chase out at the desk. She sat there reading one of the few magazines that had been left around. Right now everyone else had gone on their rotation for a lunch break.

She had removed her cap and it was sitting on the edge of the desk. At this point she found she had no need to wear it, given all the prisoners were in their cells and she found it safe to reveal she was a girl.

"Boss?" the deep voice of John Coffey called out from his cell at the end of the mile.

Chassidy put down the magazine she had been reading and stood. She made her way down to John's cell.

"Yes John?" She questioned, looking up at him.

"I know boss. I know who you are." he stated, and there was a childlike grin present on his face.

"Do you now?" she questioned in response, a part of her wanting to find it unlikely that he truly knew.

"You're here to help. To help like me. Only you can't take it back. You can fix things though." John continued with a simple nod.

Chassidy looked at him for a moment, a look of slight disbelief in her eyes.

"I can see it in your heart boss. You can fix them." John stated.

"Fix who John?" she questioned quietly.

"Not sure myself boss, I think everyone here needs a fixin'. " John responded and with that he stepped away from the bars of his cell and laid down on his cot, turning away from her.

Chassidy stood there, almost frozen to the spot, for just a moment longer. She then quickly turned and went back to the desk. She tried to return to her reading but find it difficult, she was too busy trying to determine who John thought she could fix.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Several hours had passed and it was nearly midnight before Sam and his grandma decided to go to bed. They had begun to read the story from the very beginning and had only stopped because Chase's time currently on the mile was boring. Although she did plan to get her hair cut as soon as Paul took them both home. That intrigued the two of them slightly. The two parted ways and headed towards their bedrooms.

Grandma Lucy took the book to her room and kneeled beside her bed, pulling out a lockbox. She quickly unlocked it and stuck the book inside just to be safe. She wouldn't hold it above her daughter to try and see if she had any copies of the book. She surely would have noticed all of the books at her house were missing now.

Meanwhile Chase and Paul had just finished their last shift and was headed home. When they arrived home they saw that Jan already had the table set for dinner. They took the same seats they had taken at breakfast and began to eat.

"So Chassidy, you want me to give you that haircut after we clean up dinner?" Jan questioned.

"That'll work Mrs. Edgecomb." Chase responded with a nod. After a few minutes of silence Paul began to fill Jan in on how receiving the new inmate had gone, and how Percy had tattled on him.

Once they were done Chase began to clean up the table. Jan joined her as they washed the dishes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chase's POV

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That Percy is certainly a piece of work isn't he?" Jan questioned as we washed dishes together.

"He's something alright." I responded with with a chuckle.

"Do you like him?" Jan questioned.

"He can be annoying, but I wouldn't say I hate him just yet." I answered, unsure of where she was taking the conversation.

"I see." She responded, glancing at me for a moment.

For a few minutes it was silent while we finished up on the dishes. Once we were done cleaning up the dishes from dinner Jan had me sit down in one of the kitchen chairs while she went and grabbed the scissors.

"So exactly how short do you want this?" She questioned when she returned with the scissors.

"Just cut it to look like yours." I responded after thinking for a moment. She nodded and began to cut it. After a good fifteen minutes she had finished.

"Now go get ready for bed." She commanded, and gestured for me to go up the stairs. I nodded In response and went up to my room. I quickly changed into a nightgown and slipped into my bed, grabbing my journal from the night table. I began to write down all the events that had happened. A few minutes later I closed the book and settled into bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Present Day

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Paul Edgecomb was lying in his bed at the nursing home. He had been laying down to sleep when he had suddenly been struck by a strange memory. One that hadn't existed previously to him in years, and after that all previous memories that had happened from that point seemed to fade away. A girl had come to join John Coffey in the year of 1935 and all he knew was that he associated the girl who had now shown up with good thoughts. Something about her gave him a feeling that despite the fact that things were indeed about to change in his past, that they were certainly going to be changing for the better, even though things had turned out alright to begin with, in a strange way anyways.

He sat up from his bed, turning on his lamp, and reached for his journal upon his bedside table, finding that it was not the only one there.

He picked up the other journal and opened it, finding a handwritten letter that was tucked into it.

_Dear Paul,_

_I'm sure things are probably very confusing at the moment, given the change of time. I suppose it's more confusing how I managed to get this to you.._

_Nonetheless I wanted you to have my journal. It may help you fill in the blanks as your story changes and well, as mine unfolds. I'm not sure rather or not everything I've ever written will be present at this moment, or if only what I'd written at the corresponding time will be on any given day._

_Time and story jumping is strange that way. All I know is that this journal is no real use to me now that my story of being on the Green Mile has nearly come to a close._

_I'm sad you missed me stopping by this time, perhaps I'll be able to see you on my next visit. I wonder if you had been telling Ellie some of our story already and that's why I missed you._

_Nonetheless use this when things that happened begin to get foggy and you need a little memory jogging._

_Chassidy_

Paul read the note slowly. Then reread it to make sure he had read what it truly said. He paused at the comment about time and story jumping, and thought about how as strange as it sounded anything was possible. At this moment she was like John Coffey, and you would have thought she had fallen from the sky and had happened to be in that place at the right moment.

Paul set the note aside and flipped open the journal, finding that it was completely filled. He decided that he would begin reading through it in the morning, when his mind was fresher. Just a precaution, in case he may have been imagining everything he saw.

He stuck the handwritten note back into the journal and sat it back down on the bedside table, a small smile pulling at his lips. He looked forward to her dropping in for a visit one day.


End file.
